disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Panchito Pistoles
|animator = Ollie Johnston Ward Kimball}}Panchito Pistoles is a trigger-happy Mexican rooster who first appeared in Disney's 1945 animated feature film The Three Caballeros. Background Panchito is a friend of Donald Duck and José Carioca. He lives in Mexico and rides on a horse called Señor Martinez. Name Panchito's full name is Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III. Panchito or Pancho, as well as Paco or Paquito are nicknames for Francisco, which is also his fifth name. The unusually large name is making fun of the fact that, in many Spanish speaking countries, people use two last names (which, in some cases, are composed of two or more words) and commonly has one or even more middle names, and in some cases, like Juan Nepomuceno Carlos Pérez-Rulfo Vizcaíno's or María del Rosario Mercedes Laura Jennifer Pilar Martínez Molina Baeza's, they are pretty large. Quintero González is Panchito's last name; according to Spanish naming, Quintero would be his father's last name and González his mother's. As there is no reference to his surname "Pistoles", some people assume that it is another nickname. The word "Pistoles" does not exist in Spanish, although "Pistolas" would mean guns, specifically handguns or pistols. Probably the -E in Pistoles was a phonetic adaptation to ease pronunciation for non-Spanish-speakers in the United States. His surname Pistoles is based on the fact that he is seen with two handguns in some scenes of The Three Caballeros. Personality Panchito is extremely boisterous and fun-loving. He enjoys chasing women, just like his best amigos Donald Duck and José Carioca, and always carries two revolvers and a magical flying serape. His personality suggests a stereotypical view of Hispanics as he portrays stereotypes of Hispanics since he chases women, is trigger-happy, wears a sombrero and is fast talking. Designs Panchito is covered with red feathers, which turn white on his hands and upper arms. He normally wears red charro pants, a short bolero jacket, spurs, and a belt with holsters, all topped off with a giant sombrero. He is the tallest of the three Caballeros and is also the most slender of the three. In more recent renditions, his holsters and guns are often absent. Appearances ''The Three Caballeros Panchito is first introduced when he bursts out of Donald Duck's final birthday present. Making a dazzling entrance, he presents Donald and José Carioca with sombreros to create The Three Caballeros. After performing a musical number, Panchito takes his new friends on his magical flying serape to tour Mexico, ending with a mock bull fight and a fireworks finale. House of Mouse Panchito appeared in the ''House of Mouse episode "The Three Caballeros", where he is asked to perform as part of the Three Caballeros. However, problems arise when Donald realizes that no one remembers that he is part of the group. To this end, Donald takes various measures meant to ensure that he isn't forgotten, such as changing his name and identity to The Duck Formerly Known As Donald. Finally, Mickey calls upon José and Panchito to solve the problem. The duo plays their favorite brand of tricks on Donald, and he soon comes around. In most later episodes, Panchito can be seen in certain crowd shots with José. He later appears again with José and Donald to perform another song, titled "My Name is Panchito", in the episode "Not So Goofy", revealing his full long name - Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III. ''Mickey and the Roadster Racers Panchito appears alongside his fellow Caballeros in "Mickey's Perfecto Day." The group reunites for a performance only for Donald to lose the ability to do so, leading to Daisy taking his place. Other appearances In ''Minnie's Bow-Toons, Panchito made a special appearance in the episode Fiesta Follies, where he was the host of a fiesta in Mexico, which happened to be visited by Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle. In Mickey Mouse, Panchito appears alongside José and Donald in "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!", as part of the band hosting Mickey's birthday party. Printed media Comics Panchito appeared in many comic book stories, most notably his own series of newspaper comics drawn by Paul Murry. His comic debut, as well as one of his very first printed adventures, was a self-titled 1943 story in which he met and fell for Clara Cluck. A few months earlier he appeared in a text story titled La Piñata. More recently, Panchito appeared in Don Rosa's The Three Caballeros Ride Again and The Magnificent Seven (Minus 4) Caballeros. Disney Parks Panchito appears as an extremely rare meet-and-greet character in the United States, but he can be found regularly at Tokyo Disneyland and Tokyo DisneySea. Disneyland Resort Panchito can be seen in the Disneyland (and Hong Kong Disneyland) version of It's a Small World, as a marionette. Panchito also appears daily in Mickey's Soundsational Parade at Disneyland. He and José join Donald as they dance along the parade with female dancers. Panchito carries a long stick for breaking pinatas In World of Color: Season of Light, Panchito leads a performance of "Feliz Navidad", accompanied by Donald and José. Walt Disney World Resort In the former attraction, Mickey Mouse Revue, Panchito joined Donald and José in the former animatronic show as a part of the Caballeros. Panchito appears in Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros at Epcot, along with Donald and José. In the ride, The Three Caballeros plan to perform a concert in Mexico City. When Donald goes missing, Panchito and José go on a search for their missing friend. After a wild tour through the sites of Mexico, the Caballeros are reunited just in time for their big show. Panchito's likeness is also featured at Disney's All-Star Music Resort and Disney's Coronado Springs Resort (which also features a gift shop called Panchito's Gifts & Sundries). In 2016, Panchito appeared as an articulated character in the holiday castle show, Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration, where he and José were Donald's invited guests for the holidays. Disneyland Paris In 2017, Panchito appeared in the Disneyland park Halloween attraction Goofy's Skeletoons Street Party. Trivia *Panchito's full name from House of Mouse episode "Not So Goofy" (2001) remained in the Mickey Mouse canon as it was brought up again in the Mickey and the Roadster Racers episode "Mickey's Perfecto Day!" (2017) over a decade later. *In "Panchito", a 1943 comic book story (see W WDC 38-03 on I.N.D.U.C.K.S.), Panchito's full name is El Gayo (or Gallo) José Francisco Alisandro de Lima y de la Loma Pancho Alegre. Gallery External links * * Disney's HooZoo - Panchito Pistoles References es:Panchito Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing characters Category:Heroes Category:The Three Caballeros characters Category:Lovers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Chickens Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Hispanic characters Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Adults Category:Musicians Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Minnie's Bow-Toons characters Panchito Pistoles Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Mickey's Philharmagic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Protagonists Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers characters Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) characters